All These Years
by UpsteadLove
Summary: This is a story about Jay and Hailey's developing relationship, and what I imagine happening if Erin ever came back to help with a case. Would Jay choose Erin? Or will he continue to start his new life with Hailey? First story! All characters make appearances! #Upstead #hintofBurzek #OneShot


**Hey! New fanfiction writer here! I love upstead and how their relationship is developing! I CAN't wait to see what season 7 brings us for this couple. Lately, I've seen many comments about what would happen if Erin came back, and obviously, that got me wanting to write out what I think would happen. I feel like I kept the characters in character throughout this story. At least I hope! I didn't have someone edit beside myself so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy the story as I pretty much just winged it. Enjoy!**

It's been a year since Kelton was murdered, Antonio relapsed, and Adam was arrested. A year full of ups and downs for the whole unit. It took some time but eventually, it was discovered that Brennan murdered Kelton and took the fall. Voight was back as the head of the Intelligence Unit, and somehow was able to work his magic and get Adam out of jail and back into the unit. No one knew how he did it besides Platt, but they all ended up being okay with not knowing in the end. Adam came out of jail a different man too. More mature and less reckless. The first thing he did after coming out of jail was to make amends with the unit, but especially Kim. They were slowly getting back to where they were before but they were taking their time. There was no need to rush in his eyes because he knew what he wanted and he knew he needed to earn all of that back first.

The unit was closer than ever because of all the trauma they have been through together. Kim, Adam, and Kevin have never been closer and all of them started to study for the detective exam. But nothing compared to how close Jay and Hailey have become over the past year. They already had a deep level of trust, and support even before everything that went down, but this past year it only grew deeper. Their _thing_ wasn't something they only did after rough cases anymore. It became almost a daily occurrence between the two of them. It was more than just drinks after work too, although they did include alcohol sometimes. It turned into talks over meals or just sitting on the couch watching a game or a movie. They both discovered they loved the movie _When Harry Met Sally,_ and have watched it too many times to count. It was by far their favorite movie, just another new thing that tied them together. They were each other's best friend, the one person they could go to and share anything and everything, the one person they knew they couldn't live without anymore, and that scared the crap out of both of them. Neither were ready to admit their feelings because of so many reasons, but the biggest reason being that both have been burned by prior relationships within the workplace. The fact that they are too scared to share their feelings for each other but can literally share everything else was laughable, but at this point, they were both in love with their best friend but afraid to say it.

The unit has been working a tough case that involved a drug dealing crew that has been terrorizing the area of Chicago for a few weeks. They are responsible for multiple deaths involving tainted drugs, and it was just discovered that this crew isn't new at what they do. This crew has been making their way through the United States causing the same mayhem. The leader of this crew is on the FBI's most-wanted list which makes this case even more stressful to everyone. The unit has been at their desk for hours working on leads when Voight came out of his office with some news.

"Alright, I just got off the phone with Agent Wells with the FBI and they are sending over some help so we can get this monster off the street. They should be here by tomorrow morning. So go home, get some rest, and get back here bright and early because we need to be at our best tomorrow to catch this guy."

The unit lets out one big sigh and started to shut down their computers to head out when Voight called Jay to his office. Jay looked up from turning off his computer to look at Hailey who was already looking at him with raised eyebrows wondering what was up. Jay gave Hailey a shrug with a look that she knew meant _I'll see you later tonight_. Hailey smiled and nodded back at Jay before grabbing her jacket and headed down the stairs to head home. Jay grabbed his jacket and headed towards Hanks office.

"Should I shut the door?", Jay said as he looked at Hank with a concerned look.

Hank chuckled, "You're not in trouble kid, I just wanted to talk to you real quick. So you know how I said the FBI was sending over some help? Well, I wasn't completely telling everyone all the news."

Jay stared at Hank even more confused than he was before. He didn't understand why Hank wouldn't tell everyone all the news. Their relationship had become closer, almost like father and son, but he didn't understand why this news was so secretive. "Well okay, what's going on Hank?" replied Jay.

"I didn't want you to come to work tomorrow with a surprise and I wanted to make sure it's okay before it happened…" Hank started to say. It was like he was afraid to break whatever news he had to break.

Jay started to sit up in his seat more worried by how Hank was talking. "What is it, Hank? I told you before that if there's something I need to know, then you need to tell me so I can help you. I meant that and I still do. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing like that kid. Don't get all worked up. It's about the people coming tomorrow. It's Erin. Erin and Agent Wells are the ones coming to help us. They've been tracking this guy for a while and recently lost him until he showed up here. I was afraid to tell you because I'm worried about how you would feel about this…" Hank replied while looking Jay in the eyes to try to read what he was thinking.

Jay kept staring at Hank with a straight face, almost like he didn't hear the news that he was just told. Finally, Jay blinked a few times and shook his head really quick trying to get out of his trance before sputtering out, "Oh. Okay. Thanks for letting me know I guess."

Hank, still trying to get a read on the situation said, "What are you thinking kid? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. This is your unit, your workplace and if you don't want this I can ask them to send someone else. I would understand."

Jay shook his head, "No, no you don't need to do that. It's fine. That was so long ago. What happened between us and how it ended really hurt me, but there are people out there losing their lives because of these drugs. Getting him and them off the streets is more important than old hurt feelings."

"You sure, Jay? Like I said I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or not be level headed. That will only cause more issues and I want everyone safe," Hank replied one last time to make sure everything was good with Jay.

"Yeah really, it's nothing to be concerned about. I was just in shock before because this whole situation is something I never expected. It's good. I'll see you tomorrow Sarg," Jay replied before giving Hank a slight nod while putting on his jacket.

As Jay was walking down the stairs he had so many thoughts running through his head, but one thing he knew for sure was where he was going once he left the parking lot.

* * *

Hailey was sitting on her couch with a beer in hand when she heard a knock at the door. She knew exactly who it was before opening the door. It was the guy who was already on her mind, Jay. She was already worried about Jay because usually when Hank wants to speak to you about something it isn't good. If she was being honest with herself though she knew she was always worried about Jay. It's Jay for goodness sakes, the guy she loves but is too afraid to love. He's confided in her with so much during this past year with stuff that has happened from his childhood, to his mother, events from his time overseas, his nightmares, and even stuff that happened when he came home. The more she learned about him the deeper she fell, and the deeper she fell the more she only wanted to make him happy and safe. She too shared her secrets with Jay. Some she never told anyone about. From her dad and the abuse to her family, and everything with Garret and Booth. He once told her _the more I learn about you, the more I have no clue who you really are_ and she made sure she changed that. He knew exactly who she was just like she knew exactly who he was.

"I was wondering when you were getting here you trouble maker", Hailey joked as she opened the door with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny! How were you so sure that I was coming here anyway?" Jay teased back with his own smirk.

"I know you, Jay Halstead. Just like I know you are looking forward to the pizza that's on the coffee table. There's a plate for you there too. I'll get you a drink. Beer?", Hailey asked.

"I thought you knew me though Hailey," Jay teased back. He loved teasing her because she would always smile, and he loved her smile.

Jay felt like he won the lottery when she threw her head back and let out a big laugh because of him. She turned and smiled and shook her head at him while saying, "You got me there..." before turning away and grabbing him a beer. Jay grabbed a slice of pizza forgoing the plate and started to eat as chuckled to himself because of their conversation.

From the other room, Hailey yelled, "You better be using that plate, Halstead! I've cleaned enough pepperoni and cheese spills from you!"

The yell from Hailey surprised Jay to the point he almost did drop the pizza. Then he smiled to himself because even though he teased her about not knowing him a few seconds ago she just proved yet again how much she really knows him, and he loved that feeling. The feeling that the person you love knows you. Jay just felt good, here on the couch, at Hailey's. It all felt right, so right that he forgot everything besides just spending time with Hailey. He just hoped he could make her laugh like that again before he left.

Hailey came back to the living room with beers in hand ready to just relax with Jay when she remembered his conversation with Hank. Not being nervous to ask Jay anything anymore, they were past all that, she bought up the conversation after taking a bite of pizza herself.

"So what did Hank want to talk to you about? Is everything okay?"

That question took Jay by surprised. Not because she asked him about the conversation, but he was shocked over the fact he forgot all about that shocking news from before. He knew why he forgot about that news. It was because when he spends time with Hailey all his worries disappear. He knew he needed to talk about all of this because even though he told Hank that he was alright with it, he knew deep down he was more bothered than he let on.

Jay took a deep breath before starting, "Well, he wanted to talk about the case, to be honest. He wanted to tell me about the FBI agents who were coming tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? What about them?", Hailey replied sitting up straighter on her side of the couch.

"He wanted to ask if it was alright that Erin was one of the agents coming to help tomorrow", Jay replied while looking into Hailey's eyes.

The only facial reaction Hailey gave Jay was one with raised eyebrows and slightly wide eyes as she said, "Wow. That's crazy. Are you okay? Are you okay with that?"

That wasn't the reaction Jay was looking for. To him, that reaction was the same one anyone in the unit would have given him. Jay was trying to watch for any reaction from her because he is sure of his feelings towards her, he just always second-guessed if she actually felt the same way about him. He figured if he saw a reaction of jealousy than he would know for sure she felt the same way about him. With that reaction, Jay felt his heart slightly sink. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way about him and that hurt.

On the other side of the couch, Hailey felt her heart drop at the news, but she covered it well. It was the feeling when you think you could lose the one thing you can't live without. That wasn't the news she was expecting either if she was being honest. She did her best covering her reaction because as much as she loved him, she didn't want him to worry about her feelings over his own. She knew if he knew she was upset he would do everything in his power to make sure she was alright and not worry about his own feelings when he shouldn't keep them to himself.

"To be honest, I don't know how I feel. On one hand, I really cared about her for a long time. You know I loved her, and I told you of that stupid idea that I had about proposing to her to keep her here. On the other hand, she hurt me in the way she left without a goodbye. Also in the way she wasn't able to let me figure myself out after Abby came back. After she brought back all those back memories from overseas, and finally getting that _divorce_ I thought I always had. It's just a lot to take in and tomorrow will be the first time in over 3 years since I've seen her. I don't know how to feel…" Jay took his time saying while Hailey listened intently.

"All of that is understandable Jay. I would feel the same way if I was in your place", Hailey said to try to make him feel better about everything because come tomorrow she knew he wouldn't want to feel weird seeing her again. She threw her own feelings to the side just to make sure he was okay.

"It's not like I still love her or anything," Jay said wanting to make sure Hailey knew that. He had to make sure _she_ knew that. "It's just that there's a lot I could say to her and I'm not sure if I should, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it, Jay. Maybe once you see her you can decide if you want to tell her or not." Hailey said feeling slightly better after that comment by Jay.

Jay and Hailey continued to stare at each other for a few quiet seconds. Not knowing what the other one was thinking, they both tried to convey their feelings for the other without actually saying them at all.

"Hey, we're good, right?", Jay asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course. We're good, and we're always gonna be good, Jay", Hailey quoted with a soft smile something that Jay said to her awhile ago. The comment he said to her once he found out about her and Adam's little fling. She didn't realize she was feeling the exact feelings he had when he told her that, the feeling of a missed opportunity with a broken heart.

Jay smiled at Hailey remembering that old comment of his and replied with a slight nod, "Always."

She knew if it came down to it she would give up her happiness for his. Little did she know he would do the same.

* * *

The next day came quicker than any of them imagined as the unit finally all made it to their desk to get the day started. Hailey was starting to dread the day happening. She didn't get much sleep and when she finally did fall asleep she had to wake up for work. She didn't even get breakfast or the first cup of coffee in her with how late woke up and how slow she moved. But, Hailey was surprised by Jay when he showed up with a coffee made to her liking and her favorite muffin. She looked at him with a big smile that obviously meant _thank you_. Jay, on the other hand, was ready to get the day started. After he left Hailey's he knew if he could get through working with Erin again he could do anything. And by anything he meant to have the guts to tell Hailey how he feels. He knew that this would be the final stake in the coffin for his past relationship, and he knew that he would feel ready to finally get his life started with the woman he loves, that is if she felt the same. Jay felt good as hell when Hailey smiled at him over coffee and a muffin. He hoped he could do that for her every day, and he would be happy just seeing her smile like that.

Just then the room heard the gate slam shut and Voight's voice coming up the stairs talking to people about the case they've been working on.

"NO FREAKING WAY!", Kim jumped out of her chair and ran over to Erin to give her a hug.

"Look what the cat dragged in", Adam stated as he followed Kim to give a hug as well.

"I have my coffee order ready Erin. You know when you're ready. It's a tradition now", Kevin joked as he let out his sarcastic laugh.

"Well, this was a nice welcome! I missed you all. Kev, you look good! Adam, what the hell is what on your face? A beard!? And Kim, you know you always look good", Erin stated to the 3 who came over to give her a hug. She looked the same as she did 3 years ago. She actually looked happier and heathier, probably now that she doesn't have other things to worry about.

"It's good to see you again", Hailey said as she went over to the crew. She gave a courtesy hug because even though she really didn't know Erin for long, she was apart of this unit which has always been a family through it all.

"You too Hailey!" Erin replied.

Finally, Erin and Jay's eyes met. They did small smiles to each other first and they both hesitated to give a hug, but they did.

"Hey", Erin replied and Jay replied back with the same.

"It's been a while huh. You look good Jay", Erin started to say to Jay.

"Yeah, you can say that again. And thanks! You too! It's nice to see you again and to be able to work with you again." They both were very cordial with each other. It was no surprise to them to see the entire room watching them both like hawks. Everyone knew the history. Hank wanting to make sure the girl who he thought of as a daughter and now the guy he considered a son was okay with all this. Adam, Kim, and Kevin just watching like children who are just waiting for something to happen because they were there when Jay and Erin were together, but they also know that Jay and Hailey have something going on even though they are afraid to admit it. And finally, you have Hailey who is watching hoping to not show that this is bothering her the way it is.

Agent Wells finally broke up the strange tension of the room with his "Alright, let's catch this asshole" comment.

"So we are looking for Fabian Lazano", he said while placing his photo on the board, "as I'm sure you all are aware of by now. His drugs have been linked to killing many people from multiple areas around the country from what we know. We've followed him from Miami to New York City, to now Chicago. Every time we get close to him, he somehow disappears." Agent Wells started doing his debriefing.

"Now because of the leads you guys have worked; we have been able to identify an accomplice. His name is Tony Russo", Erin continued now placing his picture on the board. "We need to pick up him to get some information about the next deal. We can't let him get away and move on to another area. We need to catch him now."

The unit listened intently over the new information and they all were more than ready to catch this guy.

"So, what's the plan? Just show up at his house? That seems kinda easy", Ruzek asked ready to go.

"Actually that's our exact plan. Tony has no idea we are onto him and his connection to Lazano. He won't expect us coming at all, and if he did we are all more than ready to do this raid." Agent Wells answered.

"Alright. Lets hit it!" Voight said in his down to business voice, and the team plus Erin and Agent Wells headed down to the basement to get ready.

* * *

Jay and Hailey stood next to each other getting their weapons ready for the raid already strapped up in their vest when Erin came over with her vest in hand.

"Do you think you could help me with this like old times?" Erin said looking at Jay with a smile.

Jay was taken off guard by the question but still replied with a smile when he said "Sure."

"You look good Jay. Like happier! It's nice to see. I missed you by the way." Erin said while helping Jay secure her straps.

"You look good too Erin, and I am," Jay answered. "I missed you too. Are you enjoying working for the FBI? I'm sure it's much different than the Intelligence Unit?"

"Yeah! I love it! I get to pick the cases I work, and being able to help so many people on a higher level makes me feel good. It was a good move for me. I've actually cut ties with my mom if you were wondering. Completely cut ties. Even though we had our differences, the one good thing she did for me was making me feel like I had to take this position. The best thing I did was to leave Chicago. But that doesn't mean I don't regret stuff I did when leaving…" Erin trailed off turning towards Jay with a knowing look.

It was obvious by her look that she was referring to them and her leaving without a goodbye.

"Maybe once all this is done we can catch up and talk?" Erin asked with some hesitation. She knew it was a sensitive subject for both of them.

"Yeah, I would like that," Jay replied. "Let's just catch this guy first!"

Hailey stood there and continued to get the weapons prepared as she tried with all her might not to look or listen to Jay and Erin. She couldn't stop her thoughts though. _I can't be jealous. Jay loved Erin before he even knew of me. He might still. If he does then I have to get over my feelings. He deserves to be happy._

"Alright! I'll meet you both at the cars!" Erin said as she started to walk in that direction.

Jay turned to look at Hailey and they shared a look. Jay was trying to give her a look that meant _everything is going to be okay_, while Hailey's looked mirrored what Jay's looked like when she told him about her and Adam. A look of understanding mixed in with some sadness, but to Jay, it was the first time in a while he wasn't able to read what she was thinking. They both grabbed their weapons to headed to the trucks.

* * *

The raid was successful and now it was time to see what information they were able to squeeze out of Tony Russo. Agent Wells and Voight figured with the two of them interrogating it won't be long before they knew their next step. Everything was straight up all business between everyone and surprisingly they all worked really well together. No one was more surprised than Erin though.

"Wow! You guys have all become so cohesive together. There's such a difference from when I was here. That's a good thing though!" She let out a laugh making sure she knew she meant no harm in that comment.

"Well yeah, I guess you can say that. We've been through a lot together over the past couple of years. We're family. We do what we can to keep our family safe and together, you know?" Kevin replied.

"Yeah… You know I meant to come back for the funeral for Al, and for Antonio to make sure he got the help he needed…" Erin replied sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Erin. We understand." Kim assured her.

During this time Jay watched as Hailey walked to the break room by herself. Jay excused himself from the group to go follow her because right now he really just wanted to talk to her. They really haven't had the chance to talk since last night when he was over.

"Hey you", Jay said quietly not to startle her. "I could totally use a cup of coffee too! You've been quiet today… Is everything okay?"

Hailey turned to Jay and smiled, she was happy just to have a moment alone with him. Today has really been a lot for her, especially seeing him interact with Erin. It's not that she was jealous or that she didn't want Jay to interact with her. She just really cares about Jay and all of his interactions are making her second guess everything that she and Jay share together. She never thought she would feel this way over a guy.

"Of course! It's just been a long day and I'm ready for this case to finally end. It's been a lot of long days trying to catch this guy. I am excited about how close we are to getting him though." Hailey stated as she passed Jay a cup of coffee.

It didn't go unnoticed that she fixed it up exactly to how he liked it.

"Just how I like it!" Jay exclaimed with a smirk. "I wonder how you knew that!" Jay then teased.

Hailey let out a chuckle and gave Jay a smirk of her own. "I told you that I know you, Jay Halstead!" Hailey teased back.

Jay took another sip and decided to continue to tease her. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Hmm, you sure you used almond milk for this? You know what happens if it's the real stuff."

"Oh shut it!" laughed Hailey. "You know that almond crap is in there. I wouldn't want to upset that stomach of yours with the real stuff. I wouldn't put myself into that torture again." Hailey poked his stomach as she teased him.

The two laughed together as they remember the day she was referring back to. It was when they first started to open up to one another.

After the laughter died down Jay came back with, "Hey now! I get where you're coming from but I can't help that I'm lactose intolerant. I told you that before but you said you wanted ice cream."

"Yeah I did want ice cream, but that didn't mean you had to have it too!" the sassy Hailey replies were on full force with this conversation.

"Oh come on! You know it's not right to let someone eat ice cream by themselves. I was doing you the favor Hails" Jay joked and they both started to crack up again.

"Sure Jay. Whatever makes you sleep at night!" Hailey joked back as she headed to the bullpen. "Come on, sounds like we got something."

* * *

Back in the bullpen, Agent Wells and Voight made their way back into the room ready to share the details from the interrogation.

"Alright! We need to work fast because the deal is happening tonight. It's time to take Lazano down!" Voight shared.

Agent Wells took it over from there to share more details about how this will go down.

"They will be heavily armed so we need to be well prepared for this takedown. We will work in groups. Voight and I will take the front entrance. We want Kim, Kevin, and Adam to take the only side entrance there is. I'm expecting the getaway cars could be at this exit. Erin, Jay, and Hailey you will take the back. We will surround them on all sides to get them. Remember let's try not to shoot to kill, we want Russo alive. He could have some information we could use for other cases."

It was go time, and everyone was suited up and ready to go within that hour. They finally pulled up to the abandoned warehouse in their set locations. Everyone was waiting for that moment that their leaders would tell them to breach.

"Let's go!"

As a collective squad, each team breached their set locations. This raid wasn't a surprise like the one they had this morning. The drug crew were all ready for something like this to happen and started to shoot and run in all areas of the warehouse. Jay, Hailey, and Erin followed a group including Lazano up the stairs to the second floor of the warehouse, but they walked into a trap. They were under heavy fire hiding behind storage units. Jay, on one side of the room behind his protection, looked over at both Hailey and Erin trying to reveal his plan to get them out of this. Hailey stared directly at him understanding his plan to protect him as he advanced forward. Erin, on the other

hand, took matters into her own hands and charged forward herself, and because that wasn't the plan Jay and Hailey that was just decided, they weren't in the right positions as a backup so they had to jump out of their hiding place and charge forward too.

When they reached the next row of the storage units to hide Jay turned to his right and saw Russo pointing his gun at Hailey's back. She had no idea that he was behind her.

Jay jump towards Hailey and yell, "Hailey, watch out!"

Jay somehow landed on Hailey with a crash bringing Hailey to the ground hard. During that time Jay was able to get a shot off towards Lazano, but Lazano also did. Jay's shot hit Lazano in the stomach area while Lazano's shot hit Jay in his shoulder. As Jay laid on top of an unmoving Hailey, all Jay could think about before he fell into darkness was the words that were left unsaid.

* * *

"Welcome back," Erin said as Jay finally opened his eyes.

It's been a few hours since he was shot, but he was definitely feeling the pain.

"What happened? Did we get the guy? I didn't kill him, right? Is Hailey okay? Where's Hailey!?" Jay fired back questions as he finally was waking up and remembering what happened.

"Hey, it's alright! We got him, and no you didn't kill him. Hailey's in the other room. She has a pretty bad concussion because of the fall, but she's fine. You are too. You both should be able to go home soon to be honest." Erin reassured Jay. When Jay heard that Hailey was alright he let out a sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't have run off like that without making sure we were ready, Erin. Someone could have got really hurt." Jay said wanting to clear his mind over the fact he almost lost Hailey over her reckless move. It wasn't unlike her though and he knew that. At this point, he knows he shouldn't have an opinion over Erin's actions, but when her actions put Hailey in danger he had to make a comment.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I am thankful you both are okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to either of you because of me." Erin replied.

"It's alright. We are okay. Just make sure you think about yourself too. You could've got hurt doing something like that on your own. I told you before that you need to always have a backup" Jay answered.

"I know…You know we caught the guy, we can finally catch up and talk now." She sounded disappointed when she continued, "The bad thing is that I have to leave soon. We caught a new case. But I want to start off by saying how sorry I am for how I left. I just couldn't say goodbye, it would've made everything to real for me at that moment and I was scared. I knew what I had to do, but I was afraid if I said goodbye I wouldn't be able to do it. I'm sorry."

Jay listened to what Erin had to say before he thought of how to reply. In an understanding tone, he said, "You know, I get it. Maybe at the time I didn't, but I do now. You don't have to apologize. You had to do what you had to do for yourself. To be honest, I was actually going to propose just to keep you here. I figured that would've been the only way to make you stay. I'm glad I didn't though, and I'm not saying that in a bad way. It's just you look happy now. So much happier. If you would have stayed here I don't know if that would have been the case."

"I am. I needed to get out of Chicago and all the bad memories it held for me. They weren't all bad, but I needed the clean slate. Maybe you could use one too?" Erin hinted at her next question. "Would you want to come with me? To New York? I can get you a job with the FBI if you wanted, or I'm sure I could get you a spot in whatever unit you want, I have a lot of pull with those things now," Erin grabbed Jay's hand when she finished asking her question waiting for his reply. Neither one of them noticed Hailey in the doorway of the room hearing the question and seeing her grab his hand before she turned and walked off.

* * *

Hailey sat on her couch drinking a warm cup of tea. She wished she could have a beer or an even heavier drink to mend her broken heart. When she saw Erin in Jay's room she didn't expect to hear her ask him to leave with her. She also didn't expect her to grab his hand and him not pull it back. That's what had her walk off. Yes, she could've stayed longer to see what he would say or do, but her heart couldn't take it. Not only did she lose the guy she loved, but she lost her best friend, and the best partner she ever had. Hailey had tears form in her eyes as she took another sip of her tea when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. If anything it would usually be Jay, but she didn't expect that now…unless he was coming to say goodbye.

When Hailey opened the door it indeed was Jay. He was standing on the other side with his arm in a sling and a smile on his face. Once he saw that she had tears in her eyes his smile fell.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Jay asked in a hurried tone as he crossed the threshold.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to come…" Hailey replied not trying to look Jay in the eyes.

"I'm always going to worry about you Hailey, you know that. And of course, I was coming! Where else would I go? It's time for our usual _thing._" Jay answered.

Hailey still not looking Jay in the eyes turned to head back to the couch as she replied, "I just figured you would be with Erin… I saw you two talking at the hospital."

"You saw that? Why didn't you come into the room? I actually went to go find you after, but you were already gone." Jay answered.

"Yeah, I did. I heard her ask you to go with her too. Did you decide? Is that why you're here? To say goodbye?" Hailey spoke in a quiet tone afraid of the answer.

"What? No! Of course, I'm not going anywhere. Is that why you left? You thought I was going to leave with her? You should've stayed Hails…"

* * *

_Flashback to the hospital_

Jay took his hand back from Erin's and gave her an apologetic smile. "I can't Erin. After all these years I've changed. You've changed too. We're different people now in different places of our lives. My home is here and you're home is there. I'm happy here with the people I have in my life. Just like you are happy there with the people and things you have in yours. We had a good run with a lot of good memories that I won't forget." Jay said giving her a smile. "We also have a few rough ones too, but none of that matters because I will always appreciate our time together. I'm sorry Erin. I don't want to go to New York. I don't want to go with you. I'm sorry."

At this point, both Jay and Erin had tears in their eyes because they both realized what they once had was just chapter in the book of their individual lives and it was finally complete. The closure was there, and it was done.

Erin gave Jay a sweet understanding smile as she said, "I understand, and you're right. We're different now but different for the better. I'm happy for the both of us." Erin turned to leave before stopping to say, "You know I meant what I said earlier."

Jay gave her a confused look.

Erin continued, "When I said you looked happier and that it's nice to see. I'm happy for you Jay, and I'm happy you have someone like her in your life. You deserve someone like her. She's a good one for you Jay." Erin smiled.

Jay was surprised to hear that from Erin. First, the fact she was happy he moved on, and then the fact she knew how he felt about Hailey when he hasn't even told the girl herself.

Jay smiled and said, "Thanks Erin. I hope you find your person too. You deserve the best. The very best. Stay safe out there. Make sure someone always has your back." Jay finished with another smile.

"I will. You do the same... Well, I guess this is goodbye Jay." Erin said

"Wait, you can't leave without a goodbye hug? It's okay to admit you want a goodbye hug." Jay teased bringing back the time they first parted ways saying goodbye.

Erin laughed remembering that old memory and said, "That's not what I'm saying," repeating her own quote from that day but added, "but of course I would love a goodbye hug." Erin and Jay shared one last hug before she left the room with a smile and a wave.

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

"Hailey, don't you get it by now? Hailey, I love you." Jay finally said what he's been wanting to say to her since their conversation a year ago in the break room when she said he'll forget her just fine. When he said those three words Hailey let out a gasp. Jay moved closer to Hailey. So close they were inches away from other's face.

"I've loved you for a while now Hailey. Probably even longer than I ever realized. I was just too scared to realize or admit it, and I didn't realize how much till I thought I lost you to Adam. Then today when I saw Lazano with his gun pointing at you I thought I was never going to be able to tell you how I feel. I've been so afraid to tell you for so long, but I'm not anymore Hailey. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've made me an incredibly happier, better person. You're the first person I've ever opened up completely to, and I don't feel ashamed of my past anymore because of you. Whenever I'm with you I finally feel whole again. You're my best friend Hailey, and you are also the love of my life. I don't want our _thing_ to be called a _thing_ anymore, I want it to be called our life. What we do every night once we get home from work. I want that for the rest of our lives. I want to be 80 years old sitting on the couch with you or standing beside the kitchen island with you, just living our life together."

Throughout Jay's declaration of love, both Jay and Hailey had huge smiles on their faces with tears falling from their eyes. "I'm about to be cheesy as hell saying this but when you realize you want to start the rest of your life with somebody, you want to start the rest of your life as soon as possible… So what do you say? Are you ready for the rest of our life to start? Because I am."

Hailey let out a sob type laugh as she said, "Did you seriously just take a quote from _When Harry Met Sally_?"

Jay smiled at that and leaned in closer to whisper, "Well, what do you say?"

Hailey gave Jay one of her mega watt smiles and said, "I say I've been ready, and that I love you too Jay Halstead." and then rested her forehead against his getting ready to lean in for a kiss when Jay backed his head up.

"Wait, you're not going to list all the things that you love about me like Harry did? I gave you the best lead-in too!" Jay said just wanting to tease her yet again.

"Just kiss me, Jay" was all she said before the both leaned back in, their eyes fluttered shut, and their lips met for the first time. After their first kiss ended they were both breathless but so happy. They were both giving each other goofy smiles. They felt like they were floating with excitement and love to their new beginnings.

"Well, after all these years was it worth it Hailey?" Jay asked when he finally caught his breath and his heart slowed back down.

"Ask me that when we're 80 sitting on the couch or standing around the kitchen island, and I'll let you know," Hailey said with her beautiful smile before reattaching their lips once again.

**The End**


End file.
